Artemis of the Ark: Season 1
by Lunaargentum810
Summary: My character is a female from the Ark. Her name is Artemis. She is best friends with Nate Miller, and was imprisoned along with him for whatever "theft" crime they committed together. The premise is that most of the storyline of the show is going to remain the same. I'm starting out by simply rewriting scenes that my new character is in.


Let me start with I'm a big Bellaclarke fan, I mean they spent like a season and a half building that up. With that said, I'm also a huge Lexa fan. That chick is bad-ass and hot as hell, not to mention they did a great job of making her a full and complex character. Impressive for only giving us tastes of her backstory and Grounder culture/religion/politics. And while the queer baiting throughout season 2 is well done, I'd rather see Bellaclarke together AND see Lexa with her own fulfilling relationship. Ergo I wrote this fan fiction.

Basically I'm introducing a new character. The premise is that most of the story line of the show is going to remain the same. Obviously a few things will change as there is a new person with different ideas and relationships and they will have their effect on plot and other characters. I'm starting out by simply rewriting scenes that my new character is in, and from there will add blurbs about plot deviations from the show as necessary.

My character is a female from the Ark. Her name is Artemis. She is best friends with Nate Miller, and was imprisoned along with him for whatever "theft" crime they committed together. I don't want to speculate on what that was as it seems like a good backstory the writers might use down the line here in the show. The rest I'll let you learn as we go.

P.S. You can picture her however you want, but if you'd like an idea of what I was picturing as I wrote this, picture a teenage Gugu Mbatha-Raw.

 **Season 1, Episode 1**

 **1x01: Drop Ship**

The drop ship shakes and rattles like a tin can kicked across the sky box floor. A girl with soft copper skin and tightly closed eyes mumbles something to the boy next to her.

The boy swallows the lump in his throat and turns his head so he can see her clearly. "What did you say Art?"

Artemis takes a deep breath before answering, "I said I'm so nauseous."

"Well if you're gonna hurl, could you do it to your right?" The boy tries to laugh but can't seem to force one out.

His comment is met with a quick glare before her eyes snap shut again. "Thanks a lot Nate."

A screen in front of Artemis and Miller flickers on. The Chancellor is on it. "Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance…"

 **1x01: Whatever the Hell We Want**

The flames from the bonfire flicker in Artemis' grey eyes. She watches as Murphy forces off another wristband. The girl with her arm on the stump is wincing and making stifled sounds of pain as the hunk of metal finally springs open. Murphy tosses it into the burning logs.

"Who's next?" Bellamy calls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Everyone falls silent as Wells steps into the ring of onlookers.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we've got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?"

People around Artemis cheer, so does Miller.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on our own. And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people, already are down. Those people," Bellamy points up, "locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No he enforced them. But not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. Now you don't have to like it Wells, you can even try to stop it, change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy yells first, then others repeat it. It becomes a chant and soon everyone is yelling it.

Miller bumps Artemis with his elbow and she starts yelling it too, with halfhearted arm pumps and rolling eyes.

A sudden, loud noise rips through the sky and rain pours down. The chanting stops and is replaced by hoots and dancing.

Artemis leans over and shouts above the noise, "What about your dad?"

The smile fades slowly from Miller's face as he looks down at his wristband.

 **Season 1, Episode 2**

 **1x02: Fight, Fight, Fight**

Artemis and Miller push their way far enough through the crowd to see Wells and Murphy fighting.

Wells tosses Murphy onto the ground and turns to Bellamy, "Don't you see you can't control this."

Murphy pulls a makeshift knife from his pocket as her rolls back to his feet. "You're dead," he says glaring at Wells.

Miller catches Artemis before she can even take a step. "Don't," he hisses.

"Wait," Bellamy steps in between Murphy and Wells. He looks at Wells and holds up a knife. "Fair fight," he says, then tosses the knife at Wells' feet.

Wells picks it up reluctantly.

"Let me," Artemis whispers.

"Bad idea," Miller whispers back while maintaining an iron grip on her arm.

"This is for my father!" Murphy makes an over confident and aggressive lunge at Wells. But Wells manages to spin out of the way, then grab hold of Murphy. He wraps his right arm around Murphy's shoulder and puts the knife to his throat.

Everyone is stunned and tense.

"Wells!" Clarke's voice breaks through the moment of shock. "Let him go."

Wells throws Murphy to the ground. Bellamy has to stop him from lunging at Wells again. "Enough." When he sees his sister limping he runs to her, "Octavia, are you ok?"

Miller's grip has loosened and Artemis shakes her arm free as she steps forward. Her lips move like she is counting. Quietly she wends her way through the crowd and starts to slide down the hill.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asks.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn says as he sits down on a large rock.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"We were attacked," Clarke answers.

Wells looks confused and asks, "Attacked? By what?"

Finn speaks up from the rock again, "Not what, who. Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

"It's true," Clarke seems worried. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"The bad news is, the Grounders will."

At those words, Artemis' hand instinctively slides to the makeshift knife at her hip. When Wells asks, "Where's the kid with the goggles?" she doesn't look up, she is the only one not looking around at the four who just returned.

"Jasper was hit, they took him." Clarke's eyes wander to Wells' wrist, distracting her from the terrifying news she has just delivered. "Where is your wristband."

Wells nods at Bellamy, "Ask him."

"How many?"

Murphy smirks, "Twenty-four and counting."

Clarke shakes her head, "You idiots." She glances around, "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there."

Artemis looks down at her own wristband. Up on the hill Miller does the same.

"If you take off your wristband, you're not just killing them, you're killing us."

Bellamy steps forward, "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged. If they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?"

"I think we're past the point of anyone having it good." Everyone looks at Artemis. "We're on a world we don't know, don't understand, with almost no supplies, and with people that want to kill us." She pauses, catches Bellamy's eyes and holds them. "No one's gonna have it good for a very long time." Artemis turns her back on the little group in the middle and walks back up the hill.

Bellamy looks at Clarke.

"She's right," Clarke says. "We need the Ark."

"No, we can take care of ourselves. And those wristbands," he turns back to the crowd, "they make us prisoners. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say, you are not criminals. You're fighters, survivors. The Grounders should worry about us."

People cheer. Clarke shakes her head and walks away.

"What do we do now," Monty asks walking after her.

"Now we go after Jasper."

 **1x02: Rescue Party Draft Pick**

"You came back for re-enforcements," Wells says as he follows Clarke down the ladder, "I'm gonna help."

"Clarke he's right," Monty says, "so far, no one else has volunteered."

"Wrong." Artemis walks into the view.

Clarke looks her over: strong arms, three visible knives on her belt, hair pulled back into a tight military style bun. "Good." Then she turns to Monty, "You can't come though."

"Like hell I can't. He's my best friend."

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited for engineering."

"So?"

"So, food and communication," Clarke taps the side of Monty's head, "What's up here, is what's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back."

Finn walks in next to Artemis.

"You both ready?" Clarke asks.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Finn says. "And neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet."

Monty butts in angrily, "So what, we just let Jasper die?"

"That's not gonna happen," Clarke's face is full of determination.

Artemis changes the subject, "How big a spear?"

"Huh?"

She repeats the question, "How big was the spear?"

Finn shrugs, "I don't know, big. Like a freaking lance."

Artemis' eyes drift off as she nods, clearly lost in thought.

"Why?" Clarke studies her face.

"Just learning." She tips her head toward the door, "We going?"

Clarke gives Finn a look and lifts her eyebrows. He shakes his head. "Spacewalker?" disappointment fills her face. "What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer but you're really just a coward."

"It's not an adventure Clarke, it's a suicide mission."

Artemis claps him on the shoulder, "It's only suicide if you plan on dying. I don't plan on dying." She looks at Clarke, "Did you plan on dying?" Clarke shakes her head. Artemis starts pushing Finn through the doorway with her, "What about you Spacewalker? You plan on dying?"

Clarke follows, smirking.

Outside Bellamy is cleaning Octavia's leg. "What the hell was it?"

"I don't know," she winces slightly. "The others said it looked like a giant snake."

"You could have been killed."

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out," Clarke cuts in as the rescue party walks up.

"Are you guys leaving?" Octavia tries to stand, "I'm coming too."

Bellamy stops her, "No. No way. Not again."

"He's right," Clarke says, "your leg's just gonna slow us down." She looks at Bellamy, "I'm here for you."

"Clarke what are you doing?" Wells asks.

"I hear you have a gun."

Bellamy lifts up his shirt to show the black metal handle sticking above his waistband.

"Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?"

A sly look touches Clarke's face, "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

Clarke starts to walk away. The others turn to follow, Artemis is holding back a laugh.

"Murphy," Bellamy calls, "you come with me. Adam, my sister doesn't leave this camp, is that clear?"

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"Anybody touches her they answer to me." Bellamy looks back to Murphy, "Let's go."

Octavia tries to walk after them but Adam catcher her arm, "You're staying here."

"I'm gonna make your life hell."

 **1x02: Heading Out**

Wells walks alongside Clarke, "Those guys aren't just bullies Clarke, they're dangerous criminals."

"We're all criminals," Artemis says. She pulls a knife from her waist and inspects the make shift blade and handle. "And dangerous, is just what we need," she adds as she slides the knife back.

"It's what I'm counting on," Clarke states matter-a-factly.

Bellamy and Murphy follow several paces behind the other four.

"Since when are we in the rescuing business?" Murphy asks.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead, once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down." Bellamy eyes Clarke, "I'm getting that wristband. Even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

Murphy smirks.

"Hey hold up," Bellamy calls once they've gotten further out into the woods. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

"Put the gun away Bellamy," Wells is annoyed and nervous.

Murphy pushes him, "Why don't you do something about it."

Artemis, hand drifts to her belt.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart he'd have died instantly. Doesn't mean we have time to waste."

Bellamy reaches for Clarke's arm, "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go."

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead," Clarke leans closer to Bellamy's face, "is if I'm dead. Got it?" She asks coolly.

"Brave princess."

Finn steps up next to Clarke, "Why don't you find your own nickname." He starts to turn Clarke and walk away. "Let's head out, and split up, we'll cover more ground."

"Good plan." Artemis grabs Wells' arm, "I'll go with Wells."

The groups fan out and continue walking. Bellamy and Murphy exchange a look but follow suit.

Wells watches between the bushes, catches glimpses of Clarke as she walks alongside Finn.

"You love her huh?"

Wells glances at Artemis, then looks away without answering.

She nods in understanding, then starts to walk ahead. As she passes him she reaches out and pats his shoulder. "Secret's safe with me," she whispers.

 **1x02: It's a Trap**

"How do we know this is the right way?" Murphy whines as the rescue party walks along a creak bed.

"We don't," Bellamy answers. "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called cutting sign, fourth year Earth skills." Wells nods ahead at Finn, "He's good."

"He's decent," Artemis mocks softly as she passes Wells and catches up to Finn.

"Could everyone keep it down, or should I paint a target on your backs?"

"Oh please, we've been being followed since we found the blood trail." Artemis nods at a small tree and Finn turns to examine a bent set of twigs.

"How do you know?" Clarke asks Artemis.

"Why else would there be a trail for us to follow?"

Finn kneels and spots several drops of blood on a rock. Before he can point it out, a loud moan comes from not far ahead.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy takes half a step back.

Clarke's eyes search the woods, "Now would be a good time to take out that gun."

They push forward through the brush into a small clearing. A moss covered tree surrounded by stakes stands in the middle.

"Jasper!" Clarke gasps as they all spot the boy tied up in the tree. She rushes forward, wending her way through the stakes. Finn tries to slow her while Wells and Bellamy approach more cautiously. Artemis pulls a knife out with each hand as she Murphy begin looking around the clearing.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asks just before the sound of snapping sticks and Clarke begins to fall into a hole. He catches her arm. She dangles above the sharpened sticks at the bottom of a pit. Before he can fully consider letting her go, Finn and Wells are there helping hold her. Each is saying, "Pull her up." Murphy lends a hand to help while Artemis takes up a fighter's crouch in the tall grass.

"Are you ok?" Finn helps Clarke back to her feet.

She glances away from Bellamy. "Yeah."

Everyone looks back up at Jasper, who seems oblivious to their existence below him.

"We need to get him down," Clarke says starting to regain her composure.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Finn takes a step toward the tree.

Wells starts to follow, "Yeah, I'm with you."

"No." Finn eyes Bellamy. "Stay with Clarke. And watch him." Finn nods at Murphy, "You, let's go."

"There's a poultice on his wound."

"Medicine?" Wells looks confused. "Why would they save his life?" Just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing."

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Finn comments from next to the tree.

Finn and Murphy have climbed up in the tree and are hacking steadily at the vines.

"Be careful," Clarke calls up.

Murphy pauses and looks to the right. "What the hell was that?"

"Grounders?" Bellamy turns towards where Murphy is looking.

A small growl joins the sound of crunching leaves and twigs. A black feline shape comes into view. It snarls and then begins to charge and the three on the ground.

"Bellamy?" Clarke yells out, "Gun!"

He reaches for it, only to find it gone.

Shots ring out as Wells starts shooting.

There is a small snarl of pain, then the feline disappears in the grass.

Wells looks around, gun still up, trying to spot the black beast.

Bellamy turns and throws up his arms as the panther leaps forth from the brush. A large force pushes the panther sideways and it lands in a crumpled heap near Bellamy's feet. Two knives protrude from its flesh, one from the base of the neck and one from the side of the head.

Wells is still trying to shoot as the gun clicks empty over and over.

Artemis steps up out of the grass and retrieves her knives, carefully wiping each off on the beast's fur. She looks up at Finn and Murphy. "Wanna finish getting him down before another one of these things shows up?"

 **1x02: The Living are Hungry**

Night has fallen and a large fire is burning at the camp. Octavia sits cuddled with Adam.

"They're back," someone shouts.

Octavia jumps up and runs to see the rescue party's return.

Monty runs out of the drop ship. He sees a limp Jasper being carried by Finn and Wells, "Is he?"

"He's alive," Clarke says. "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for a bandage." They disappear into the drop ship.

Bellamy and Murphy come into the camp behind them carrying the panther in a tarp. They set it down on the ground for the gathered crowd to see.

"Who's hungry?!" Bellamy yells.

People cheer. Everyone is hungry.

There is a line of people by the fire. The panther is cooked and to get any meat you must pay with your wristband.

Miller looks at the mouth watering meat, then down at his wristband.

"You haven't taken it off yet? Weren't you just saying yesterday how good a steak sounded?" Artemis bumps him with her shoulder. He doesn't answer. "You're worried about your dad?"

Miller nods. "Why you keeping yours on?"

"Your dad."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"If they think we're dead, they won't come down." Artemis starts backing toward the line of people waiting for meat. "And you wanna see him again. So I'm leaving mine on." She turns and walks past the front of the line.

Murphy steps in front of her. "What do you think you're doing? There's a line sweetheart."

Artemis ignores Murphy and looks at Bellamy. She raises her voice so everyone can hear. "I killed the thing and now you're gonna stand there and tell me I can't have any? Bullshit."

Bellamy gives a consenting nod and Murphy steps out of the way. Artemis grabs to sticks and walks back to Miller.

Finn is watching the parade of people in line for food when Clarke steps out of the drop ship.

"He's stable for now. Without medicine," Clarke pauses as she sees the proceedings by the fire. "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I won't do it."

"You don't have to," Finn says getting an idea. He walks past the line just as Artemis did. As he grabs a stick of meat Murphy speaks up, "Woah woah hey. Wait. What? You think you play by different rules?"

"I thought there were no rules."

 **Season 1 Episode 3**

 **1x03: Waiting Out the Fog**

Everyone is crammed in the drop ship, trying to ignore Jasper's haunting wails of agony.

"That's it, I'm ending this." Murphy sits up groggily.

A girl across from him looks up, "I heard Bellamy gave him til tomorrow."

"Yeah, well Bellamy isn't here, is he?" He starts to stand. "The kid's dying anyway, I'm just getting it over with."

Monty runs for the ladder and climbs up as fast as he can. "Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!"

Octavia jumps up and grabs hold of the floor hatch, helping Monty try to desperately close it. They struggle for a couple seconds before Murphy is yanked down from the ladder. Artemis' head appears in the hatchway.

"Artemis," Monty lifts the hatch to make room for Artemis to climb up the rest of the ladder. "It locks from the other side," Monty says in a panic.

"Take a breath." Artemis helps Octavia close the hatch slowly. "Miller and a couple guys are blocking the ladder."

"Let me up there!" Murphy's screams of outrage can be heard from below, along with muffled grunts.

"We should still block it," Artemis points at a loose pipe on the wall.

Octavia rushes over and after several yanks pulls it free from the wall. Carefully her and Monty wedge it through the hatch handle and a rung on the ladder.

Artemis bangs her hand on the hatch and the commotion below stops. A few seconds later the hatch begins to bump and shake, straining against the pipe. Wiping her hands off Artemis turns her back on the hatch. "How is he?" she asks, nodding at Jasper.

 **1x03: Jasper Wakes Up**

Octavia, Monty, and Finn are sitting around a lantern drinking the whiskey Finn found. Artemis is leaning against the wall next to Octavia with her legs bent and her eyes closed.

"Smooth," Monty says after a long pull on the bottle. He coughs a couple times as he passes it to Octavia.

She takes a couple gulps then stares at the bottle undecidedly. "Disgusting. Love it." She taps Artemis' leg with the bottle. Artemis shakes her head without opening her eyes. Octavia shrugs and passes the bottle to Finn.

Just as Finn raises the bottle to his lips, Jasper's raspy voice turns all of their heads, "Can I uh, get a hit of that?"

"Jasper!"

They gather round his makeshift bed. Finn picks up the bag of seaweed tea, "Let's start with the soft stuff."

 **Season 1 Episode 4**

 **1x04: Finding Murphy's Knife**

Clarke picks up the black and yellow handled knife from the makeshift table in Bellamy's tent. "This knife was made of metal from the drop ship."

A scared look comes over Jasper's face. "What do you mean?"

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asks calmly.

"No one," Octavia says, "we brought it straight here."

"It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us."

Jasper swallows a lump in his throat, "So there's a murderer in the camp?"

"There's more than one murder in this camp." Bellamy says dismissive of the problem.

"There are three," Artemis says. "Well, maybe four," she gestures at the knife still in Clarke's hand.

Bellamy puts his hands on his hips, "We need to keep it quiet."

Clarke starts to walk out. "Get out of my way Bellamy!"

"Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved, the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us."

"Oh good for you, you mean! What keep people afraid and they'll work for you, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Will you two just sleep together and get it over with?"

Bellamy and Clarke both turn confused faces to Artemis. "Excuse me?!" they blurt at the same time. After, they look at each other awkwardly and take a step back.

"Look," Artemis points at each of them with one hand, "we need both of you working together if we're going to survive down here. So whatever you need to do to relieve all of this," she waves a hand at the space between them, "tension. Do it." With that she walks out.

Octavia smirks and holds in a laugh.

Everyone remains silent for a moment.

"Look," Bellamy says quietly, "fear of the Grounders is building that wall. We need that wall." Clarke finally meets his gaze again, the steely, determined look is back in her eye. "Besides what are you gonna do, just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

"Oh really?" JM," Clarke points at the letters carved into the handle. "John Murphy. The people have a right to know."

 **1x04: Mob Rule**

Clarke rushes and Murphy. "You son of a bitch!" she yells as she shoves him backwards.

Murphy holds out his, "Hey, what's your problem?" he asks with an amused laugh.

"Recognize this?" Clarke holds up the knife.

"That's my knife," Murphy tries to reach for it, "Where'd you find it?"

Clarke pulls it away, "Where you dropped it after you killed Wells.

Most of the camp has stopped working and is now watching Clarke and Murphy. Bellamy watches on with expectant agitation. Artemis stands behind Octavia and Jasper looking annoyed.

"Where I what?" Murphy looks genuinely confused. He steps toward Clarke, "The Grounders killed Wells, not me."

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it."

"Really?" Murphy looks past Clarke to Bellamy, "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?"

Bellamy stands stoned faced, not answering. The crowd as shrunk in closer.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells."

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locks us up."

"Yeah but you're the only one that got in a knife fight with him."

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then either."

"Tried to kill Jasper too," Octavia quips up.

Jasper looks at Monty. "What?" he whispers.

Murphy looks around at everyone, "Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you," he says looking back at Clarke. He raises his arms, "I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Come again?" Bellamy asks, still unmoving.

Murphy freezes and looks at Bellamy. He moves toward him, "Bellamy, look I'm telling you man, I didn't do this." He finishes the sentence quietly as he stands right in front of Bellamy.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bellamy shakes his head a little.

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke calls out to everyone. "You say there should be no rules, does that mean that we can kill each other without, without punishment?"

Murphy turns on Clarke annoyed, "I already told you, I didn't kill anyone."

"I say we float him," Connor says from behind Clarke. Several people in the crowd express consent.

Clarke turns around horror struck at the idea. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Why not?" Connor looks excited. "He deserves to float. It's justice." More consenting cries from the crowd.

"Revenge isn't justice," Clarke counters.

Connor cuts her off, "It's justice." He begins to chant, "Float him, float him." Others join in.

Bellamy looks around worried. Octavia looks disapprovingly at Bellamy. Artemis watches on with pursed lips and glaring eyes.

Murphy looks at Connor with rage in his eyes, he tries to run at him but is tripped. He falls and people rush forward to kick him.

"No!" Clarke tries to stop them, but is pushed out of the way. "Get off him!"

"Ok," Octavia takes a step as though she wants to break up the beating. Bellamy and Artemis both grab and arm to stop her.

"I didn't do anything!" Murphy screams before Connor ties a gag around his head.

Murphy is strung up in the tree, barely standing on the crate beneath his feet. Everyone is crowded around. Some cheer, some look on mortified. Artemis stands behind Jasper, arms crossed, an unreadable look on her face, half satisfied and half mad. Miller stands beside her, hands in his pockets, watching her reaction.

"I saw you in the woods with Adam!" Clarke puts a hand on Bellamy's chest. "I know you're not a killer." Bellamy looks up at Murphy, stress evident upon his face. "Bellamy, don't do this," Clarke pleads. Bellamy brushes past her. "Don't. No! You can't do this."

Bellamy pushes her back and then with sudden determination kicks the crate out from under Murphy.

Half the crowd cheers. Charlotte looks like she is about to burst into tears. Artemis bows her head for a moment, then turns away.

Clarke shoves Bellamy in anger.

"This is on you princess!" Bellamy yells at her. "You should have kept your mouth shut."

Finn runs through the crowd, "Stop, cut him down!"

Connor tries to stop him. He pulls a sharp piece of metal and holds it threateningly at Finn.

Charlotte breaks free from Octavia and screams, "Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Everyone quiets and looks at her. "I did!"

In a panic Clarke snatches Bellamy's hatchet and cuts the rope holding Murphy up.

 **1x04: Crime and Punishment**

Bellamy steps out of his tent to face the gathered camp.

Murphy stands in front of the crowd. "Well, look who decided to join us," he says sauntering towards Bellamy.

"Dial it down and back off," Bellamy says taking a threatening step forward.

"Or what? What are you gonna do Bellamy? Hang me?"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted."

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea," Murphy backs up and turns to the crowd. "Why don't we do that right now." He raises his voice, "So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?" Murphy raises his hand. John and a few others do as well.

Octavia looks around to see who has raised their hand. She glances past Artemis, then glances back. Artemis still has her arms crossed but a hand his sticking up as though she's voting yes. People begin to look awkwardly around at each other.

"I see. So it's ok to string me up for nothing! But when this little bitch confesses, you want to let her walk?!" Murphy looks back and forth at the crowd of people. "Cowards, all of you."

"Hey Murphy!" Bellamy walks forward. "Murphy! It's over."

Murphy takes a calming breath and then a step back. He lifts his arms conciliatory and says, "Whatever you say boss."

Bellamy turns and begins to walk away. As soon as his back is turned, Murphy lunges for a piece of wood from the log pile. He snatches up a club sized piece and takes a step after Bellamy. Artemis tries to push past John but before she can Murphy hits Bellamy in the back of the head. Bellamy falls to the ground and Octavia rushes forward angrily. Jasper steps in front of her just in time to get popped in the face by Murphy. Artemis runs forward and leading with her shoulder, tackles Murphy to the ground. John and two more guys pull her off of Murpy and hold her upright as she struggles to pull away. Murphy hops up with the piece of wood he knocked Bellamy out with. Artemis' struggles stop for a moment as she foresees the imminent strike. With a smirk Murphy clubs her across the side of the head. She falls to the ground, face down in mud.

"Let's get the girl." Murphy says leading his little pack to the tent.

 **1x04: Announcing Their Ruling**

(During the little clip where Bellamy and Clarke explain that they have banished Murphy, everyone is gathered around the large campfire. Monty, Jasper, and Octavia are all bunched near each other. Just picture Artemis, Miller, and Monroe also bunched near each other.)

 **Season 1 Episode 6**

 **1x06: Octavia is Missing**

Bellamy searches frantically through the camp, his torch flickers with each rushing step. "Octavia?" He jerks open tent flaps, his panic rising with each one that holds no sign of his sister. He stops at one tent to find Clarke awake and staring back. "You're up."

Clarke climbs out of the tent, "Yeah. Knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep."

"Raven's flares will work," Bellamy says.

"Her radio would have worked better."

"Bellamy," Artemis calls in a hoarse whisper as she runs up. "Octavia isn't in the camp. I've looked everywhere. And Jasper hasn't seen her since Raven's ship came down last night."

Bellamy looks pleadingly at Clarke, "We need to find her."

Clarke nods, "Alright. I'll help."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for-"

Artemis pushes past them, 'Yeah yeah, you both still hate each other. Or whatever. Let's get going."

 **1x06: Rescue Party #2**

"Hey everybody," Bellamy drops a sack of weapons on the ground. "Gather around, grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for twelve hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her."

Monroe and John are the first to pick up weapons.

Jasper steps up hesitantly. Clarke puts a hand on his chest. "Hey Jasper, you don't have to do this. You haven't left camp since we brought you back."

"Clarke," Jasper nods determinedly, "I need to do this."

"We need all the people we can get," Bellamy adds. "And we could use another tracker. Finn?! Get out here."

"Finn we're leaving!" Jasper yells trying to hold down his nerves.

"Alright I'm coming," Finn answers as he crawls out of his tent. "Hey Clarke."

Everyone has stopped to look up at the shower of lights in the night sky. "Guys guys, come here. What is that?"

"It's so bright."

Clarke and Finn join the crowd.

"They didn't work." Raven says, her voice breaking in sadness. "They didn't see the flares."

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asks.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral," Clarke says. "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side." She turns to Raven, "They didn't get our message."

"This is all because of you!" Raven yells running at Bellamy

"Enough!" Artemis shoves Raven back. Finn has to catch her so she doesn't fall. "We can blame each other and mourn later. Right now, Octavia is still missing."

"Let's move out." Bellamy leads the group from the camp.

 **1x06: First Sign of Octavia**

"Look, over here," John calls out.

"What is it?" Bellamy asks following the light from John's lantern.

"Right there, you see it? Isn't that Octavia's?"

Bellamy reaches out his hand, "Rope." Quickly he ties it to a tree.

Finn walks over, "What are you doing?"

"Need the rope to get back up." Bellamy tosses the other end of the rope down the hill, then turns to John, "Flashlight." He places the flashlight in his pocket, then, holding the rope in both hands, he makes his way down hill to the bush with Octavia's belt on it. "It's hers!" I'm going all the way down."

Artemis grabs hold of the rope with one hand and follows after Bellamy with her torch held out in front of her. Everyone else is hesitant to follow. Jasper looks around, his face becomes determined and he hands his torch to Finn. Shakily he shoves his stick through his belt then takes up the rope as Bellamy did and heads down the hill. When Jasper reaches the bottom he finds Bellamy and Artemis examining a rock with blood on it. Finn comes down next.

"Someone else was here," Bellamy says pointing the flashlight at a boot print.

"They ere carrying her." Artemis squints off into the darkness ahead.

"If they took her, she's alive. Like when they took me."

The rest of the group has made it down the hill. They set out following the footprints of Octavia's kidnapper.

 **1x06: Into Hell…**

The sight of hanging skeletons brings the rescue party to a halt.

"I don't speak Grounder," Finn starts, "but I'm pretty sure this means keep out."

"I'm outa here!" says one person as he turns and leaves.

Bellamy stares ahead, "Go back if you want." He whispers to himself, "My sister, my responsibility," before slowly venturing forward. With each step, he picks up speed.

Artemis starts to follow, but Monroe catches her arm. "Art. Don't go in there!" she hisses. She inches up closer, "Please."

Jasper looks from Finn to Artemis, "I'd walk through hell to find her."

Artemis nods ascent and follows Jasper. Monroe grits her teeth and walks in after them alongside Finn. Behind them Diggs, John, and Roma are the only other ones to not turn back.

"I think we just did," Finn says to himself.

 **1x06: We're Surrounded**

Finn holds his hands up in defeat, I've got nothing. We lost the trail."

"Keep looking," Bellamy says frustrated.

"I think it's over here?" Artemis calls.

Everyone looks towards Artemis. As they're distracted a Grounder drops from the trees and grabs John.

Finn bends to examine the patch of dirt Artemis is pointing at.

"Hey, where's John?" Roma says looking around.

Everyone is suddenly on edge.

Jasper spins in a circle, "I just saw him a second ago."

"Spread out, he couldn't have gotten that far."

A sudden thunk draws everyone's attention. John's lifeless body has been dropped from the trees and his throat is slit.

Finn and Bellamy rush to the body.

"They use the trees," Finn says scanning the branches above. The others start to look up as well. Jasper backs up against a tree, while Artemis moves to Monroe's side.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary," Diggs says glancing from side to side.

Roma looks at Bellamy, "Now can we go back," she pleads.

"There!" Jasper points at a shadowed figure, "Right there!"

Diggs takes a step forward watching between the trees, "Another one!"

Finn takes a slow steadying breath, "We should run."

At once they all take off. Artemis looks conflicted but Monroe grabs her hand and drags her after them.

 **1x06: Like Sheep**

They run, full sprint, dodging ruts, and roots, and fallen branches. They are winded, but they run for their lives.

"What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off." Diggs yells.

"Just keep running!" Finn yells back.

"I can't run much longer," Jasper calls from the back.

"I'm not stopping for him," Diggs shouts as Bellamy starts to slow down.

Bellamy comes to a stop as Diggs runs past him. "I'm sick of running anyway."

Monroe and Artemis follow Bellamy's and turn ready to fight.

Finn stops next to Bellamy, "What are you doing?"

"They know where she is!"

Jasper and Roma catch up to the group. As Jasper bends over to catch his breath Roma calls out, "Diggs, where are you?" and runs off after him.

Diggs foot catches on a wire and before he knows what happened he is impaled on swinging spikes.

Roma comes running over a knoll, she is watching behind her and almost runs head long into Diggs. She screams as she turns to see his impaled body, then, in a panic keeps running.

"Wait Roma, there could be more!" Finn calls.

"Stop!" Bellamy and Artemis yell.

"They're leading us here," Jasper says. "It's the only direction we can run."

Finn looks back the way they've come, "Hey, where'd they go?"

Concern floods Bellamy's face. "After Roma," he says taking off. The rest follow.

Finn and Monroe spot the arm of Roma's coat behind a tree.

"There she is," Monroe nods toward the tree. "Roma?" she calls.

Artemis places a hand on Monroe's shoulder and gently but firmly pushes Monroe behind her. Monroe looks questioningly at Artemis.

Bellamy and Finn jog to the tree. Artemis steps cautiously forwar. Monroe mirrors her movements.

"They're playing with us," Finn says as they find the spear sticking out from Roma's chest.

"You weren't kidding, that is a big spear," Artemis mumbles.

Finn looks back at her, "Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Solemnly Bellamy closes Roma's eyes. "She only came because of me," he whispers.

"They can kill us whenever they want."

"Then they should get it over with," Jasper screams at the top of his lungs.

"Jasper!"

"Come on!"

"Stop," Finn says shaking him.

Bellamy rushes to try to help calm Jasper down.

Monroe turns Artemis and crouches down, spinning her mace nervously. "They're coming!"

The five of them get into a lose circle with their backs together. Each of them watches a different Grounder charge towards them. A horn sounds through the trees and the Grounders all faulter in their charge. In seconds they are gone.

"They're leaving," Bellamy says confused.

"That horn. What's it mean?"

"Acid fog." Finn pulls a tent from his pack.

Monroe takes a step, "We have to run!"

Finn shakes the tent out, "There's no time."

 **1x06: Sardines in a Tent**

The five of them lay side by side, crammed together under the tent.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asks.

"Will this even work?" Monroe comments skeptically.

Finn takes a breath. "We'll find out."

"No we won't." Bellamy opens the tent. "There is no fog."

"Maybe it was a false alarm," Finn says as they all get up.

Bellamy spots a Grounder running through the trees. "They're coming back."

"I think he's alone," Jasper whispers.

Monroe touches Artemis' arm, "Now can we run?"

Artemis looks at Bellamy, "We should follow him."

Bellamy nods. They both move slowly after the Grounder, watching where they step to make no noise.

Monroe starts to follow but pauses as Jasper whispers, "How do we know he's not leading us into another trap?"

Finn tilts his head, "We don't."

 **1x06: Finding Octavia**

Octavia looks up from the chains. "Bellamy?" shes says in disbelief.

"Octavia!" Bellamy runs to her.

"Get the key," she says shaking the chains around her wrist.

"Monroe, watch the entrance." Bellamy orders as he undoes the lock, then hugs Octavia.

Octavia spots Jasper, "How did you find me?" She can't contain the smile of relief.

"Followed him," Jasper says as he returns Octavia's hug.

"We should go, now, before he wakes up."

"He's not gonna wake up," Bellamy picks up a spear.

Octavia steps in front of him, "Bellamy stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go."

"He started this. Finn, move."

Finn is kneeling next to the Grounder, he picks up a horn with odd carvings. "Fog horn."

Without warning, the Grounder opens his eyes and plunges a knife into Finn's chest. He jumps up and Bellamy steps forward with the spear.

Octavia tries to help Finn as Bellamy and the Grounder struggle with the spear.

Bellamy is shoved to the ground and the spear tip appears at his throat.

"Stop, that's my brother!"

The hilt of Artemis' knife connects with the side of the Grounders head. He loses the spear and stumbles backwards. Jasper's stick whacks him from behind and the Grounder collapses to the floor unconscious again.

"Clarke?" Jasper yells as they get back to camp. "Where's Clarke?!" He and Octavia push open the gate.

"I'm here, what's up?" Clarke says as she runs up.

Bellamy and Artemis come into camp carrying Finn.

"Finn? Oh my god. Oh my god." Clarke checks his pulse. "He's alive."

"Artemis said not to take the knife out," Jasper whispers to Clarke.

"That was a good call. Get him in the drop ship, now. Go!"

"Clarke can you save him?" Raven asks distraught.

"No, not me, I need my mother. I need to talk to her."

"There's still no radio."

"Raven, fix it, go!"

Clarke stops Octavia, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just go," Octavia waves an arm towards the drop starts to hobble back towards the gate as Clarke heads for the drop ship.

"Hey," Bellamy and Artemis catch up to her.

"Why were you defending him?" Bellamy asks.

"Because he saved my life. That spear that hit Roma was actually-"

"No, you're wrong! I saved your life!" Bellamy yells at her. "For all you know he was keeping you alive to use you as bait for one of their traps."

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think O. That's the problem. They killed three of our people today. And if you'd let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now!"

"Ok, hang on that isn't her fault," Artemis butts in.

Bellamy jabs a finger at her, "Stay out of this!"

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes. What happened to Finn was not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that's on you." Octavia shakes her head. "Everything that's gone wrong, is because of you. You got me locked up on the Ark, you got me to go to that stupid dance, you got mom killed."

"Me? Mom got floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born."

Octavia starts to run out the gate but Bellamy grabs her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Artemis pushes him away, "I've got her."

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever," Octavia says as she let's Artemis lead her into camp.

 **Season 1 Episode 7**

 **1x07: Edge of the Storm**

A sheet of constant rain can be seen outside as Octavia and Artemis duck under the tarp in the doorway of the drop ship. Both are completely soaked and carrying cans.

Octavia hands one to Clarke, who takes a whiff. "Ugh, Monty's moonshine?"

"Pretty sure no germ could survive it," Octavia answers.

The whole ship shakes from the thunder. Clarke finishes pouring out one of the cans into a bowl. "The storm's getting worse." She glances over her shoulder, "Monroe close the door."

"We still have people out there."

"Monty and Jasper still haven't gotten back yet. Neither has Bellamy." Octavia looks worried.

"It's alright, they'll find somewhere to ride it out."

"They'll have to," Artemis says as she sets her cans down on the crate of substitute surgical tools. "It's getting bad out there." She looks at Monroe and tips her head towards the door. They both walk off to close it.

Raven runs up to Clarke, "One stitching needle," she holds up the small worked piece of metal.

"Great," Clarke takes it. "I still need something to close the wound."

"There's some wire on the second level," Octavia suggests. "I use it for the tents."

"Let's see it."

Octavia nods and heads for the ladder.

"Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells on the roof," Raven warns. "That means they're hot. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got that."

Clarke is staring off nervously as Raven turns back around. "Tell me you can do this."

Clarke swallows.

"Hey they're back!" Monroe yells. She pulls the tarp aside as Bellamy ducks under.

Octavia hops down off the ladder, "Bellamy!"

Miller and Drew shuffle in behind Bellamy, dragging an unconscious Grounder between them. Clarke watches them in confusion. Artemis puts a hand over her pursed lips and watches Octavia with a concerned face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia asks as they drop the Grounder on the floor.

"It's time to get some answers," Bellamy says coldly.

"Oh, you mean revenge?"

"I mean intel." Bellamy looks at Miller, "Get him upstairs."

Clarke steps in front of them. "Bellamy she's right."

Abby's voice comes over the radio, "Clarke, we're ready. Can you hear me?"

The sound of the radio brings a brief scared look over Bellamy's face. Clarke watches him for a second. "Look, this is not who we are."

"Clarke?" Abby calls again.

"It is now."

 **1x07: Who We Are**

With poisoned knife in hand, Clarke tries to climb up to the third level.

"Clarke," Octavia calls coming to the ladder. "They locked the hatch."

Artemis nudges Clarke to the side. "Come on," she says as she nimbly shoots up the ladder. She raps her knuckles on the hatch, two quick, on slow, three quick. A second later the hatch is opened wide by Miller.

Clarke and Octavia follow Artemis up into the room. Clarke marches straight to the Grounder and holds up the knife. "What's on this?"

Bellamy steps up next to her, "What're you talking about?"

"He poisoned the blade. All this time he knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did." Her eyes look as cold as Bellamy's did earlier. "What is it?!" she yells. "Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke he doesn't understand you." Octavia says almost pleadingly.

"He knows what the knife means," Artemis mumbles next to her.

"The vials," Bellamy says reaching for the Grounders belongings. "It's gotta be here." Bellamy picks up the small tin of vials and hands it to Clarke as she tosses the knife on the floor.

"You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote." Clarke examines each vial critically as Artemis examines the knife laying on the grate still covered in Finn's blood.

Octavia looks conflictedly at the vials, then at the Grounder.

"Which one?" Clarke asks.

"Answer the question," Bellamy shouts as the Grounder remains silent.

"Show us," desperation fills Octavia's face, "please."

"Which one?" Clarke asks again, struggling to stay in control of her fear and biding grief. "Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that."

Clarke looks pleadingly at Bellamy, who, in response braces himself for what he knows he must do. "I'll get him to talk."

Octavia grabs Bellamy's arm as he cocks it back to strike, "Bellamy no!"

"Look he wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that?"

Artemis walks around Bellamy. "I think it's less about _want_ and more about _doesn't care_." She studies his face, then his wounds, then his strong stance. The Grounder studies back.

Bellamy looks at Clarke. "Do you want him to live or not?"

Clarke remains silent as Bellamy and Octavia wait with baited breath for her answer. One does come.

"Clarke you even said it yourself, this is not who we are." Octavia steps closer to her. "He was protecting me. He saved my life."

"We're talking about Finn's life," Bellamy counters.

"Do it."

"No?" Octavia pleadingly gasps. She turns to the Grounder, "Just tell us." Miller and Drew start to drag Octavia back to the ladder as Bellamy grabs a seat belt. She pushes them off and stands, not wanting to watch but unable to look away.

"You're gonna show us the antidote," Bellamy tells the Grounder as he cuts off his shirt, "or you're gonna wish you had."

Tears fill Octavia's eyes, resolve fills Bellamy's.

"Bellamy, no, please."

Clarke closes her eyes as Bellamy whips the buckle into the Grounder's side. The second strike hits his chest and Clarke puts a hand up to stop Bellamy. She looks sick to her stomach as she lays out the vials on the floor. "Please," she asks on her knees, "which one's the antidote?"

"Just tell them."

The Grounder remains silent, staring straight ahead. Clarke moves out of the way, and Bellamy resumes swinging the seat belt.

"Enough!"

After many minutes, Bellamy can barely lift his arms and the Grounder can barely stay on his feet.

Raven calls up from the bottom floor. "Clarke he's getting worse!"

"We're running out of time." Clarke kneels by the vials again. "Which one? Which one is it? If you tell us, they'll stop." Bellamy leans on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Octavia holds onto a crate feeling helpless. Artemis sits on a crate in the corner flipping through the Grounder's journal. "Please tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this."

The Grounder remains silent. In Frustration, Bellamy throws the seat belt in a corner. "If that doesn't work, maybe this will," he says picking up a large screw. "Clarke, you don't have to be here for this."

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote."

Bellamy holds out the screw and with deadly calm tell the Grounder, "Last chance." The Grounder stares straight ahead. Bellamy adjusts his grip on the screw before driving through the Grounder's right hand.

Everyone looks away. Artemis stares thoughtfully at a page in the journal.

"What's taking so long?" Raven yells as she stomps up the ladder. "He stopped breathing," she tells Clarke as she gets off the ladder.

"What?!"

"He started again but next time he might not."

"He won't tell us anything."

Raven looks around at the wall and ceiling. "Wanna bet?" she says seeing a host of wires sticking out of a panel in the wall.

Bellamy jumps up. "What are you doing?"

Raven yanks two large wires free and sparks fly. The Grounder jumps in surprise and confusion. "Showing him something new." She touches the ends of the wires together, making sparks and a zapping sound. The Grounder grunts and tries to move away, straining against his restraints. Raven touches one to his chest and one to his stomach. The Grounder spasms as the lights throughout the ship flicker. "Which one is it?" she yells as she removes the wires.

The Grounder takes several rapid, panicked breaths, but makes no other sound.

Raven raises the wires to shock him again.

"Oh enough." Artemis hops off the crate. "We did blunt, we did sharp, now you're trying hot. Very predictable. But let me save all of us from the trouble of cold and loud. There's only one thing that's going to make him tell us."

"And what's that?" Bellamy asks gruffly.

Artemis holds up the leather bound book. It's open to the page with the drawing of Octavia. "How much are you willing to bet on your belief that he wants to protect you?" Octavia gives Artemis a confused look, then follows her eyes as they flick toward the knife and back up. Realization floods her face. "Enough to save Finn?"

Bellamy takes a step forward. "Hang on, you're not laying a hand on my sister."

Before anyone can figure out what Artemis is suggesting, Octavia scoops up the knife, kneals down in front of the Grounder and cuts her arm.

 **Season 1 Episode 8**

 **1x08: Everybody High Like a G6**

Artemis comes back into camp dragging the carcass of a boar. Everyone is wandering about aimlessly. Some are dancing, some are stripping, some are muttering and pointing at things Artemis cannot see. The only person moving quickly and with purpose is Octavia. She is dissapearing into the drop ship with a wad of clothes under her arm.

"Even in these clothes, I'll be seen." Lincoln says trying to find strength to stand.

Octavia straightens out the sweater and jacket, "People are seeing a plenty of things right now." She puts his arm around her shoulders, "Up you get."

They take a few shuffling steps. "What'd you do?" Lincoln asks.

"Some went through our winter rations a little early."

They stop so Octavia can zip up the jacket. "Jobi nuts? The food you gave the guard. They go bad, they cause visions, but it wears off."

"Just try to get as faraway as you can, ok? And try not to get yourself killed."

Lincoln starts to turn away but pauses. He looks back at Octavia and leans in to kiss her.

Artemis' head appears in the hatchway. She sees them both locked in an embrace, "Seriously?"

Octavia jumps, "Artemis!"

Lincoln takes a step away and raises his hands ready to fight.

Octavia holds up a hand to stop Lincoln and steps in between them. "Please?" she says to Artemis. "He doesn't deserve this."

"And if he brings more Grounders back?"

"He won't!"

Artemis looks up at the ceiling and with closed eyes shakes her head. She let's out a long breath and then looks back down at the two of them. "If anyone finds out about this we're both screwed. Get that?"

Octavia nods, "Yeah, I know."

"Fine, let's go." Artemis starts back down the ladder.

 **Season 1 Episode 9**

 **1x09: All Fun and Games**

Miller and Artemis have their backs against a log as they sit, sharing a thermos of Monty's Unity Day Juice. Jasper and Monroe run up to them excitedly.

"Artemis, you've gotta be on our team." Jasper shakes his cup in the air. "You've got like the best aim of anybody here."

Monroe looks at her expectantly, "Yeah, you've gotta come play."

Miller shifts his eyes awkwardly and takes a gulp of moonshine.

"Nah, I'm good."

"But," Jasper holds out both hands to her, "how are we gonna win without you?"

Artemis shrugs and takes the thermos from Miller, "You could try Raven? She's got pretty deft hands."

"Good plan!" Jasper runs off to find Raven.

"You really won't come play?" Monroe raises her eyebrows.

After a large gulp, Artemis wipes her mouth and hands the thermos back to Miller. "Maybe later."

"Fine, maybe I'll go ask Sterling."

Miller and Artemis watch her sullenly walk away.

 **Season 1 Episode 10**

 **1x10: The Sick Ship**

Octavia is sitting up on the second level next to a coughing Artemis.

"Is it demented I'm starting to like the taste of my own blood?"

Octavia smiles. "Yes, that's disgusting."

"I'm gonna feel weird when it stops. I'll have to get in more fights, try to get hit in the face."

This time Octavia laughes.

"There it is. There's that laugh I miss." Artemis sits up a little and nudges Octavia with her foot. "So, now that we've finally got some girl time, let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Octavia looks at her confused.

"All the details about mister pecs of steel."

Octavia throws her head back, "Wow!" She laughs and hits Artemis' foot. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so let's hear it!"

 **Season 1 Episode 11**

 **1x11: Food for the Week**

Bellamy is kneeling in the burnt out remains of the smokehouse.

"Any idea what happened?" Clarke asks, walking up.

"Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea."

"And we believe Murphy?"

"I do, yeah."

"We have some wild onions and nuts in the drop ship. It's only enough to last us one or two weeks. What's left here?"

"Nothing." Bellamy stands up. "All burned."

"Then we have to hunt."

"That's what I was thinking," says Artemis from behind them.

Bellamy and Clarke turn around. She is holding a long spear in one hand, and spinning a knife on the palm of her other. "So who can we spare?"

"There's a whole Grounder army out there." Bellamy says.

"We can't defend ourselves if we're starving." Clarke counters.

A group has gathered inside the drop ship.

"Each group takes someone with a gun," Bellamy says, "but they're for killing Grounders, not food. We don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can, be back by nightfall. No one, stays out after dark.

 **1x11: Hunting Party Chats**

Octavia follows cautiously behind Artemis. She holds her gun at the ready while Artemis plods along unconcerned, using her spear as a walking stick. "Where are we going? Shouldn't you be looking for tracks or something?"

"We're going to the river, to check my fish traps."

"You have fish traps?"

"Yeah, then we can swing south a little and check the game snares I laid, but I really haven't seen anything smaller than that young boar so I'm not sure they'll have anything in them."

"Right." Octavia's tone seems skeptical. "So we're not actually hunting?"

"We're not going to find anything at this time of day. We'll look for tracks on our way back to camp. Late afternoon is better for finding a boar, or a deer." Artemis looks over her shoulder. "Relax your grip, you look like you're strangling that thing."

Octavia looks down self consciously at the rifle, then back up at Artemis. She uncurls each finger one by one, trying to do as Artemis said.

"So? Um…," Artemis starts awkwardly, "Have you seen Lincoln since the whole, you know, I can't run away with you thing?"

"No." Octavia purses her lips. "Have you fixed things with Monroe since she freaked out about you ignoring her?"

"Nah, we ended it."

"Really?" Octavia asks genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, she's into Sterling anyway."

Octavia stops confused, "Then why was she-"

"I don't know. Do I look like Monroe?"

"No," Octavia snorts. "Much hotter," she adds jokingly.

Artemis smiles, "Thank you." Turning around, she nods down the hill. "Traps should be just over there."

 **Season 1 Episode 12**

 **1x12: Hostage Situation**

Octavia frantically climbs through the tunnel into the camp. "I just heard Murphy has Jasper," she gasps after running up to Bellamy at the front of the drop ship.

Bellamy holds his makeshift hatchet, looking unsure of what to do. "Yeah…is that foxhole done?"

"What? Bellamy, my friend's in there with a killer," Octavia says reproachfully.

"Look around," Bellamy says leaning in, "no one's working. If the Grounders attack us right now, we're all dead."

Octavia walks past him towards the drop ship door and starts yelling. "Murphy. Murphy if you even touch Jasper I'm swear to God-"

"Octavia-"

"-you're dead."

"-I got this."

"Really?," she says looking back at Bellamy, "Cause it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it."

"Bellamy." Raven walks up to the two of them, Artemis trailing behind her. "You were right. There's a loose panel in the back. If I can pop it, we can get into the floor."

Bellamy nods. "Good. Do it."

Raven heads back to the loose panel.

Octavia leans close to Bellamy. "Sorry."

He gives her a small nod and she steps back from the door.

 **1x12: Raven Lowers the Door**

As the door to the Drop Ship lowers we see Jasper in the front of a group of kids with rifles up and ready. Artemis is hanging from a rung on the Drop Ship right next to the door. As it reaches the halfway point down she jumps onto it and runs inside. Jasper and the gunner group run forward waiting for the door to lower enough for them to follow.

Jasper uses the barrel of his rifle to push the tarp aside.

"Get Bellamy!" Artemis calls. She is halfway up the ladder after Murphy.

Jasper runs to Bellamy, wraps his arms around Bellamy's legs and tries to lift him as best he can.

Miller rushes to untie the seat belt from the ladder as Murphy slams the hatch closed on Artemis, she drops from the ladder to the floor. Blood rushes from a gash on her head.

"Bell hold on!" Octavia has run in. She finds a buckle and pushes the release button.

Unable to hold all of Bellamy's wait, Jasper falls to the floor with him.

 **1x12: Raven Down**

Everyone is running about camp, hurrying to pack up whatever they can.

"Where is he?" Octavia asks Finn.

Solemnly, Finn holds out Lincoln's sword to her.

"A little help?!" Artemis yells as she helps a bleeding Raven around the side of the drop ship.

Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, and Octavia all run to them.

"Murphy shot her," Bellamy says.

Finn steps up to Artemis. "I've got her," he says picking Raven up.

"Get her into the drop ship." Clarke starts to follow but is stopped by Bellamy.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake."

"The decisions been made."

"Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right."

Clarke steps away from him and nods slightly. "I am," she says, then runs to help Raven.

 **Season 1 Episode 13**

 **1x13: Scouts Arrive**

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get to the beach?" Miller asks.

Jasper looks at him, "No, what?"

Miller holds out his arms. "I'm gonna go surfing," he says with a smile.

"Yeah," Artemis whispers with a snort, "Cause you know how to surf."

"Quiet." Jasper hisses. "Keep your eyes open."

"No more woods, hear the ocean, no dense trees, just pale blue water," Drew says dreamily.

Octavia holds up a hand. Everyone freezes and a split second later look around nervously.

Artemis takes several shuffling steps to the side, then begins to inch forward in a quick crouch along the line's flank.

"Why are we stopping? Raven asks quietly.

Finn shakes his head. "I don't see anything."

A soft whistling sound can be heard ahead, it steadily grows louder.

"Look out!" Artemis hisses as she runs back to the group. She reaches Octavia just before a large spinning disc impales itself in Drew's head.

Several people jump back, Jasper adjusts his grip and shouts, "Grounders!" His cry sends everyone in a panicked run back toward the camp.

Clarke looks down from the perch she and Bellamy stand on. Finn, Artemis, and Octavia all look up at her. "Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive."

"Well if it's just scouts, we can fight our way out." Octavia says stepping forward. "That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that Grounder would do," Bellamy says jumping down from the platform.

"Except it's the smart thing to do." Artemis says shrugging. "Also, it would have been nice to know about the scouts earlier." She gives Finn a look.

"We were a little distracted," Finn says in a rush, then looks at Bellamy annoyed. "Lincoln saved our lives. I agree with Octavia and Artemis, for all we know there's one scout out there."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "Well not one, but same idea."

Jasper glances back to pipe in from his watch platform, "A scout with insanely good aim."

"Clarke," Octavia says determinedly, "we can still do this."

Everyone looks at Clarke, waiting with half baited breath.

"Looking to you Princess. What's it gonna be?" Bellamy asks. Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?"

Clarke takes a moment to look out at the dense, foreboding woods, then jumps down from the platform.

Finn grabs her arm, "Clarke, if we're still here when Tristan gets here-"

"Lincoln said scouts, more than one. He said get home before the scouts arrive. Finn, they're already here." Clarke turns away from him to face Bellamy. "Looks like you've got your fight."

Artemis clears her throat. "Gonna need a little more of a pep talk than that," she mumbles with a side glance to Octavia.

"Ok then," Bellamy shouts and turns to the scared crowd. "This is what we've been preparing for. Kill them, before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on the gate stays closed."

Several people run out of the tunnel, Artemis and Miller pause next to each other. He holds up his arm, fist clenched.

Artemis holds up her own and presses it against his. "See ya on the other side."

Miller nods. Then they both run their separate ways.


End file.
